


Untitled

by 5inchfilter



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5inchfilter/pseuds/5inchfilter
Summary: 因为加贺美被天道吹了一下耳朵就抖，所以我觉得他耳朵很敏感，于是就有了这篇不知所云的东西没有上本垒，只是玩了一下小狗的耳朵而已
Relationships: Tendou Souji/Kagami Arata
Kudos: 16





	Untitled

“加贺美，你的技术有够烂的。”

天道总司居高临下地看着在自己胯间努力吞吐的加贺美新，手指插进后者蓬松的发间，轻轻地扯了几下。“别浪费时间了，直入主题吧。”

面对天道总司的无情奚落，加贺美新忿忿不平地吐出嘴里那根勃发的柱状物，龟头离开过度使用的红肿嘴唇的时候依依不舍地拉起了一丝银色的黏腻细线。“对啊，是很烂那又怎么样，这种事情不擅长才正常吧！再说了都怪天道你这家伙非要憋着，害我嘴巴都酸了，在这种事情上逞无谓的男子汉气概，你是刚脱处的高中生吗？！”

“一开始提出要用嘴的人是你吧？”天道总司看着身下的人气急败坏的样子，充血的嘴唇上面还沾着不知道属于谁的亮晶晶的体液，说出来的话却和此刻的旖旎气氛不沾边。心里的有趣雷达再次拉响警报，他不慌不忙地伸出手把加贺美柔软的侧发绕到耳后，鲜少晒到太阳的白皙耳朵露了出来。

“因生为凡人而做出的努力真是感人至深啊，可惜也只能自我感动罢了。”说着一贯的本大爷风格台词的人轻轻捏了捏加贺美新的耳垂，满意地看到后者的身体下意识地抖了一下。天道总司往加贺美新的耳边凑，“今天就让你见识一下甲鱼与太阳的区别吧，加·贺·美。”

轰——

炽热的吐息和故意压低的声音不知道哪个的威力更胜一筹，把加贺美新的意识撞了个粉碎，当他反应过来的时候已经被天道总司按倒在床上，双手也被绑住举过头顶。

“天、天道……？”

加贺美新有点头晕。和这个人交往以来，虽然知道他性格极其恶劣，但是床上从未对他做过太过火的事，难道天道他、是那个……S开头的……啊可恶想不起来是什么单词了！

“Sadism.我不是。不过你想试试的话，我也不介意。”天道总司掀起加贺美新的睡衣，带着融融暖意的双手探上后者平坦的小腹。“就像北风与太阳的故事一样，太阳只需要散发光芒就能让行人脱去衣服，”他的手转而向下，来到加贺美新的内裤边缘试探，“同理，我不碰这里，也可以让你射出来。”

这两者完全没有关系吧！！！

加贺美新刚想出言反驳，便被身旁的人的攻势打了个措手不及。天道总司再次凑到了他的耳边，轻轻地吹了吹气，“拥有过度敏感的耳朵是什么感觉，加贺美？”

“别开玩笑了！谁的耳朵敏……啊呀……！”

另一边的耳垂也被天道的手玩弄，上一秒还在挣扎的加贺美新一下子就失去了抵挡的力气。身旁的人的吐息像是带着甜蜜的毒素，透过耳膜使他全身的神经麻痹，又像是最悦耳的天籁，透过他的耳膜与他的快感中枢产生共振，身体仿佛接收到了神的旨意，自发地把所有的感官调动到听觉，只为不错过神的每一句至高恩典：他的每一次呼吸，每一句咬字，凡人都应感激涕零地接受。

“哦……耳朵很干净呢，看来有把我上次说过的话听进去了。不错。”乖巧的小狗应当获得奖励，天道并不吝啬，在加贺美新已经红得发烫的耳朵上落下数个轻吻。

啾、啾、啾——

亲吻的声音在加贺美新的脑内被无限放大，并被精确地解码出其中的亲密意味，成为了他体内快感生成器的高浓度燃料。天道鲜少对他使用这种带着赞赏意味的语气，然而加贺美新此刻却一点都不想听，因为前者开始变本加厉地伸出湿热的舌头轻舔他的耳廓，粗糙的舌头纹理擦过耳朵上的极薄的肌肤，连神经末梢都快被摩擦得着火。

“哈啊……天道……不要舔、呜舔了，感觉好、好奇怪……”

我行我素的人自然不会理会加贺美新的求饶，余光扫到身旁的人的下半身，毫不意外地看到柔软的睡裤已经被顶起鼓鼓的帐篷。

“希望你知道，拙劣的口是心非在我这里不适用。”天道总司继续用唇舌肆虐加贺美新的耳朵，用舌尖把后者的耳垂卷进口腔。加贺美新的耳垂柔软丰满，像是饱满多汁的水果软糖，天道总司自觉算不上甜食爱好者，但偶尔尝鲜也未尝不可。

“天道、天道，松开……松开手……好难受……嗯啊……”

加贺美新像是在岸上挣扎的鱼，腰已经难耐地扭动，胯部也在往上顶，在整洁的床单上划下一道又一道的皱褶。他已经完全被唤起的欲望被衣物禁锢着，让他做什么都可以，反正也闹不过这个人，求饶说不定还能轻松点。让他碰一下那里吧，或者被什么碰一下也可以——

“天、嗯天道？求……拜托了……让我……呜、碰一下……”

“这样就求饶了吗？真不像你的风格。”

即使天道总司早已对生活里加贺美新闪亮亮的期盼眼神免疫，但如果加上因快感而溢满泪水的眼眶，他也不得不承认还需要一点适应的时间。而此刻，他选择的是使这双令他失措的眼睛更加湿润。

咕啾、咕啾、咕啾……

舌尖仿佛模拟着交合的节奏在耳朵的凹陷处戳刺，产生的水声也和记忆中的活塞活动别无二致。一样的淫靡，一样的不知廉耻。甚至连带来的快感也相似得可怕——除了此刻被使用的不是加贺美新的后穴，而是他的耳朵。

即使加贺美已经失去了思考的能力，刻在身体的快感回忆却不断地涌现。有一次他们发生了争吵，那天的天道一言不发，动作异常地粗暴，带着仿佛要把他弄坏的力道，他一边痛得咬牙切齿地咒骂，一边又像雌兽一样被按在墙上干得口水眼泪一起流；有一次天道不辞而别离开东京又在六个月后的一个深夜出现在他的公寓楼下，他们在加贺美杂乱的房间里交换着最热烈的亲吻，事后甚至能在家里的数个地方发现当晚使用过的安全套，尽管他后来数过安全套的数量对不上——因为最后一次他被天道中出了。

感官上的错乱，不断在脑内重播的激情片段，还有从心底涌上的羞耻感——没有哪个正常男性会为自己被触碰耳朵就能获得快感而觉得自豪，然而此刻从心底里跑出来的负面情绪更像是快感的催化剂。加贺美新无措地发出一些含混不清的呻吟，依稀能从中分辨出一些毫无威慑力的咒骂，一些喊得磕磕绊绊的“天道”，以及大部分令人脸红心跳的抽泣和喘息。而这一切，在天道总司毫无预兆地朝加贺美新的耳垂上狠狠地咬了一口戛然而止。

“——！”

加贺美新甚至只能发出一些虚弱的气声，他浑身紧绷，劲上的喉结因为过呼吸而上下移动，又再次放松。即使喷涌而出的精液已经渐渐在睡裤上显出一片湿痕，他还在止不住地颤抖。天道总司用拇指拭去加贺美新嘴角的津液，饶有兴趣地对眼前这个和平日活力充沛的模样截然不同的人进行观察，“人类最大的性器官是大脑，你的反应其实再正常不过了。该说果然是凡人吗？为这种早已决定且无法变改的生理机制而感到烦恼。”

这一连串的天道语录加贺美新自然是听不进去，毕竟他直到发现自己被摆成跪趴在床上的姿势的时候才稍微有点缓过神来，然而他脑子里第一时间感到的是懊悔：真不应该在那次之后每天都在洗澡时认真地清洗耳朵。

不过他也无从得知，其实当时的天道不过是在嘴硬放狠话而已。


End file.
